


it's cold tonight

by meredithflynn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute Louis, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Innocent Louis, M/M, Protective Harry, Sensitive Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredithflynn/pseuds/meredithflynn
Summary: Harry leaned over to kiss Louis' nose and made a face. "Every part of your body is freezing and my lips are going to freeze along with them because I kiss you," he complained."You're going to have to deal with that for the rest of the winter," Louis said, giggling."Hmph." Harry pouted and folded his arms, playfully sticking out his tongue at Louis. "Maybe I won't kiss you at all during winter, then.""But - but..." Louis' eyes began to fill with tears, believing that Harry was actually serious.aka louis thinks harry's being serious when harry teases him but it all works out fluffily
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	it's cold tonight

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little oneshot i wrote almost two years ago on wattpad. even though i wrote it so long ago i still think it's relatively cute so i hope you'll enjoy! love you all :)

It was November and it was starting to get chilly. Harry was unaffected by the cold, so he strolled rather comfortably down the road on the way back home.

"I'm home!" he called, opening the door and taking off his shoes. The house was uncharacteristically quiet - the television wasn't on, and he couldn't hear any sounds of Louis moving around. 

"Lou?" He placed his keys and wallet on the counter, looking around the house. Louis usually always came to greet Harry when he came back, and Louis hadn't texted that he was out or anything - so where was he? "You home?" He began worrying when there was no reply - Louis was a fragile little thing and literally _anything_ could happen to him. "Louis?" He went up the stairs and opened the door to his bedroom, and the sight made him laugh.

Louis was curled up on their bed, wrapped in mounds of blankets, the thermometer turned up to the highest, and he was still shivering. Harry had forgotten just how easily Louis got cold, and how he'd hide in an incredibly hot room, wrapped in blankets, to try to stay warm during the colder months.

"Hey, baby." Harry crawled onto the bed and carefully made it to the center of Louis' blanket nest. "You cold?"

"Y-yeah." Louis shivered, cuddling into Harry's warm chest. "I-it's s-so c-cold." His teeth chattered.

"It's actually not," Harry informed him, kissing the top of his head. "You get cold _way_ too easily, boo."

"Yeah, I do," Louis placed his freezing hands on Harry's warm torso, making Harry flinch. "Good thing you're always warm."

"You're absolutely freezing," Harry said, taking Louis' hands. "How are you still so cold? The room is warm and you're wrapped in blankets."

"Because I need your love to keep me warm," Louis said, snuggling into Harry. 

Harry laughed. "Boo, that was so cheesy."

Louis giggled. "I know. But it's true."

Harry cooed at this and softly stroked Louis' hair, tucking his chin over Louis' head. "You're adorable, bug."

"Thanks," Louis mumbled, faint blush coating his cheeks.

They stayed there like that for a while, enjoying each other's warmth (well, Harry's warmth only, because Louis was still freezing). After a while, Harry checked his watch and realized it was getting late. "You hungry? I haven't cooked dinner yet."

Louis patted his stomach and said thoughtfully, "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Okay," Harry said, getting up and leaving Louis' cocoon of blankets. "I'll just go and -"

"STOP!" Louis screeched suddenly.

Harry's heart jumped and he quickly turned around, worried something had happened to Louis. "What? You okay?"

"I'm getting cold without your cuddles," Louis explained, reaching his arms out and making grabby hands.

Sighing in relief, Harry picked Louis up in his arms, along with his blanket cocoon. Louis immediately wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and his legs around Harry's waist, clinging to him like a koala. "Better?"

"Mhmm." Louis buried his face into Harry's neck as Harry carried him downstairs to the kitchen and put him on the counter.

"Sorry, bug, but I'm gonna have to stop cuddling you now, I have to cook," Harry said apologetically. 

"S'okay," Louis said. "Just - be quick about it or I'll freeze to death."

Harry laughed, shaking his head fondly as he went to the fridge, picking out the ingredients and putting them on the counter next to Louis. "You wanna help out?"

Louis shook his head. "I like watching you cook."

"You're just too lazy, aren't you?" Harry leaned over to kiss Louis' nose and made a face. "Every part of your body is freezing and my lips are going to freeze along with them because I kiss you," he complained.

"You're going to have to deal with that for the rest of the winter," Louis said, giggling.

"Hmph." Harry pouted and folded his arms, playfully sticking out his tongue at Louis. "Maybe I won't kiss you at all during winter, then." 

"What!" Louis gasped, staring at Harry in horror. "No!"

Harry shrugged. He was simply teasing Louis, but he had to keep his act up. "Come on, Lou. I gotta keep my lips from freezing off my face and I don't like kissing you that much anyway."

"But - but..." Louis' eyes began to fill with tears, believing that Harry was actually serious.

Once Harry saw Louis' blue eyes water, he quickly pulled Louis into his arms and said into his hair, "Hey, I'm just kidding, bug. I'll give you lots and lots of kisses, okay?"

Louis pushed Harry away and hopped off the counter. He began waddling towards the living room couch with his blankets wrapped around him, upset at Harry. 

Harry ran after him and pulled him into his chest. "Come on, bug. I was just playing with you, okay?"

"You're a big meanie," Louis mumbled, trying to escape Harry's grip. "Go away."

"Aw, come on, boo," Harry cooed, hugging Louis tighter will kissing his hair, "You know I was just kidding, right? I absolutely love kissing you, even if your skin is freezing. You know that, right?"

"Go away."

"Lou -"

"Go away!" Louis said a little louder, his tone shocking Harry into loosening his grip.

"Babe, I -" Harry watched, heart sinking to his stomach, as Louis walked away and flopped onto the couch, turning on the television. It was obvious that he didn't want Harry to talk to him anymore.

Harry sighed. He liked teasing and playing around with Louis, but Louis was incredibly sensitive and Harry could go over the line sometimes. Feeling guilty, he decided to give Louis some time to cool off before he apologized, so he began making dinner.

Once he'd finished cooking, he set the table, then slowly walked into the living room. Louis was curled up on the couch along with his blankets, but he wasn't watching television. Harry couldn't see his face but he could definitely hear the quiet sniffles and sobs produced from the pile of blankets on the couch.

Louis was crying.

Harry walked around the couch so he was in front of it, and knelt down in front of Louis.

"Hey, boo," he said softly, reaching up to gently stroke Louis' hair.

Louis popped his head out of his blanket cocoon, and Harry's heart shattered at the sight of his red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. "H-Hazzie?"

"I made dinner. Come eat with me and we'll talk later, okay?"

Louis shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat, bug," Harry said sternly. He carefully picked Louis up in his arms and carried him to the dining table, setting him down on a chair and kissing his forehead. "Eat up, Lou."

Louis stared at the plate in front of him. Harry was watching him intensely from across the table, so he picked up his fork and half-heartedly shoved the food into his mouth. It tasted good - really good, in fact, because Harry was such a wonderful cook - but Louis had to force himself to eat it because the things Harry had said were still swirling through his mind.

"Lou." Harry reached out his large hand to cover Louis' tiny one once he noticed that Louis had stopped eating. "You okay, babe?"

"Don't wanna eat anymore." 

Harry sighed. "Okay. You wanna talk now?"

Louis nodded slowly.

"Here or the couch?"

"Couch?" Louis asked hopefully. It would be easier to warm his feet on the couch, since they were absolutely freezing.

"Okay. Come here." Harry stood up and picked Louis up in his arms, bridal style, and carried him on the couch. He gently set him down, then sat down next to him and pulled him into his lap.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled, tucking Louis' head below his chin. "For saying that. Well, I was just teasing, but I shouldn't've said that kind of stuff."

Louis sniffled, resting his head on Harry's chest. He was still mad at Harry, but he needed the comfort of cuddling. "You're a big meanie."

"I know I am. I'm a big, big meanie." Harry carefully placed a hand on top of Louis' hair and stroked it, knowing that Louis liked it when Harry stroked his hair. 

"Good, you know how bad you are." Louis closed his eyes, feeling safe in Harry's embrace. His eyes were tired from crying and Harry was just so warm and comfortable, he was getting sleepy.

After a while of silence, Harry gently shifted Louis' head away from his chest so he could see his face. He smiled when he realized that Louis had fallen asleep. Ever so carefully, he picked Louis up and carried him into their bedroom, laying him down. He made sure that every part of Louis (except for his head) was wrapped in blankets so Louis wouldn't go cold while he slept. He planted a kiss on Louis' forehead, then quietly tiptoed downstairs to wash the dishes.

When Louis woke up, he was in bed, but he didn't remember how he'd gotten there. The room was dark, and there were arms around him, and a warm body pressed against his back - Harry, presumably - and Louis could feel warm breaths tickling his neck because Harry's face was there.

Louis shifted away, the sensation of Harry's breath too ticklish for his own liking. Unluckily, his movement woke Harry up.

"Where you going?" Harry asked sleepily, his voice deep and raspy. He tugged Louis closer to himself and buried his face into Louis' neck.

"I'm still mad at you, you know," Louis informed Harry. 

"Course you are," Harry murmured, pressing a kiss to Louis' neck. 

"When I'm mad at you it means I don't wanna cuddle." Louis wriggled out of Harry's grip and turned around so they were facing each other.

"Oh really?" Harry smirked. "Well, you cuddled me on the couch just now, and it's cold tonight. Do you want to sleep without my cuddles?"

Louis pouted. "You're a big meanie, Hazzie."

"So I've been told." Harry stretched his arms out and pulled Louis close, kissing his forehead. "So I've been told."

**Author's Note:**

> honest feedback is really appreciated!


End file.
